Turnabout Destinies
by The Unseen Detective
Summary: An old face returns from Phoenix's past, and bringing back memories of his old past, and his friend is accused of murder. Phoenix is going to have to get back to his old self for this one. Firts time with a romance pairing. Phoenix x Maya.


Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney In:

**TURNABOUT DESTINIES**

**By: The Unseen Detective**

Midnight, a powerful storm rages.

"YOU ARE PATHETIC AND CRAZY OLD MAN!!!" A voice yelledat an old asian man sitting in a meditative stance. He had a balding head with little black hair left,his body was frail, but he seened not affected by this. Behind him was a long banister with a yin yang symbol with animals around it but two directly on each side. On the side of yin was a dragon, and on the Yang was a phoenix.

"You may believe what you want, but it is my decision." The old man said. The one who stood infront of the old manwas covered in shadows all that was seen was his eyes, cold and angry. In his left hand was a Jian; a Chinese straight sword.

"Your decision is what ends you tonight old man." The voice said with a malicious tone in his voice. The old man did not flinch.

"Then the Jun Fan will come, you know this Sau." The old man said. The figure laughed evily,

"That is what I'm counting on. Any last words old fuck?" The old man did not say anything. The figure raised the jian and his eyes became colder. "I hate you." The figure said readying his blade pointing it to the old man.

"I know." The old man replied. And without anything else the figure plunged the jian deep into the mans' chest. "I'm Ready Jun Fan, come with whatever you wish."

**Chapter One: Old History**

Friday, January 23rd, 9:45 pm. Wright and Co. Law Offices.

"Ahh.." yawned a rather tired spikey haired adult wearing a whiet buttonup with a red tie and a blue jacket hanging on a rack.

"What's the matter Nick?" A cheerful sounding voice said. The voice belonged to a girl who looked about eighteen wearing a strange robe, that is it would be if she wasn't Maya Fey, a spirit medium.

"Oh, hey Maya. I guess I'm just a little tired, and all this paperwork isn't helping." Phoenix said looking at all the files on his desk. Phoenix had just recently finished up a case involving the murder of a gym owner, who was killed by multiple stab wounds, each at a point which would bleed profusely.

The accused being the owners brother who was a former accupuncture doctor. Though he was the prime suspect, and most likey the killer, Phoenix proved that it was actually the owners partner, who actually was a former jiu-jutsu champion who was being blackmailed by the owner because he witnessed him taking anabolic sterioids and took a picture. Needless to say that after working under this the stress of being forced to work for a man like the victim sent him over the edge, especially when he found out that he planned to sell the picture after he sold the gym securing his finances for a time being. Phoenix was threatened multiple times by the former champ as the case went on, and the champ even went as far as trying to harm Maya. Phoenix wanted to get this case file done quickly and never think about it again.

"I think you need a break Nick c'mon." Maya said grabbing Phoenixs' hand and dragging him to the door. Phoenix got a worried look on his face. _'Why do I have the feeling that this is going to cost me some money?' _Phoenix asked himself.

"Where are you taking me Maya?" Phoenix asked. Maya turned to him and smiled cheerfully.

"Samurai Burger!!!" She exclaimed hapily. Phoenix dropped his head. _'I knew it.'_ But Phoenix didn't try to stop Maya, he enjoyed when she tried to cheer him up. For some reason he enjoyed anything Maya did, he never understood why, but he just did.

Moments later; after locking up the office, the two were at a burger joint dedicated to the childrens TV icon the "Silver Samurai". Phoenix was eating a medium burger, fries and drink meal, but Maya was eating a childrens meal. Phoenix chuckled a little bit at Maya's choice, "Why do you always go for those things Maya?" He asked.

"How else am I supposed to get the toy?" Maya said with a little burger still in her mouth. Phoenix just shook his head and smiled. To him it was refreshing to see a person Maya's age and see them still act like that little kid they grew from. He just stared at her for a little bit. Couldn't think of a reason why, he just did. Maya saw this and got confused, "What something wrong Nick?" She asked. Phoenix shook his head and stumbled for a reply, "No, no. Sorry." He said quickly. Phoenix didn't look that much at Maya throughout the duration of the meal, he couldn't believe what he just did. But to be honest to himself he has been doing that alot more lately, especially after the Matt Engarde case and her kidnapping by Shelly DeKiller. What kept him from going over board was the fact that she was Mia's younger sister, and good old Ms. January.

The two left the joint and began walking to the train station where Phoenix would head home and Maya would get a train back to Kurain village. "So, how's Pearl?" Phoenix asked.

"She's doing very well, her skills are becoming greater than before." Maya replied,

"That's good."

"Yeah, but she's still on the kick that me and you are going to end up together." Maya said.

"Won't give up will she?" Phoenix asked.

"Guess not." The two were about to enter the station when someone ran at the two grabbing Maya's necklace and booking. The thief was now sprinting down the way from the two and as he did Phoenix ran after him and tried to get him. Now gaining behind the thief Phoenix saw him running into an alley. Phoenix ran into after him.

Inside the alley Phoenix didn't see the thief._ 'I know I saw him run in here.' _He said to himself, _'Where are you, you son of a bitch. I'll make you pay for stealing from Maya...Wait, what?' _Phoenix stopped. "Pathetic." A voice said. Phoenix turned quickly only to be greeted by a round house kick to the chest. Phoenix doubled over gasping for air, "You used to be able to break the legs in half Birdey." The thief said. Phoenix became surprised, _'Birdey?' _Then a downward axe-kick came at Phoenix's neck but he narrowly avoided by backing up. The thief chuckled, "I see you are still good at avoiding hits though." Phoenix stood up and got a better look at the thief, he wore a red shirt with a dragon surrounding a yin yang on the left pectoral. He also wore a black hoodie which he wore over his head. "You really disappoint me Birdey." The thief said. The thief then launched a right hook to Phoenix's face, but instead of a regular boxers hook where the first two knuckles lead it lead with the middle, ring, and pinky knuckle. Phoenix blocked with his left arm then tried to launch a right to the theif's stomach, but he was blocked by the theif's left palm. The thief then thrust his palm but instead of pushing with his shoulder he thrusted his hip, his left back, his right forward. This caused conflicting energies to explode, and resulting in Phoenix's hand to be flown back. The thief then went on to strike Phoenix with a flurry of punches and kicks to the torso finishing with a straight right to Phoenix's chest, and striking the same way he did pushing Phoenix's hand back. Phoenix hit the ground on his ass.

"NICK!!!!" Maya's voice yelled. The two turned and Maya ran to Phoenix, she hit the ground next to Phoenix holding on to him. "Why are you doing this?!?!" She yelled at the theif. The theif chuckled lightly.

"I see at least you kept to some training Birdey, most guys would hit the ground after the first kick. But anyone who practiced the Phoenix's Armor Body would hurt alot." The theif said.

"Phoenix's Armor Body, what's he talking about Nick?" Maya asked. Phoenix rose and dusted himself off,

"I knew it was you, no one called me Birdey in years." Phoenix said smiling. "How've you been Long?" The Theif chuckled himself and removed his hood showing a guy about Phoenix's age, having coal black hair cut short, not enough to grab. He had cold blue eyes, and a scar going through his right eyebrow. His body was well developed and with a moderately muscular build.

"Nick, you know this guy?" Maya asked. The man chuckled,

"Knew him, me and him were practically raised together." Long said, "Hell, I even remeber the day me and you got into that brawl with those greaser wanabe's." He chuckled. Phoenix did as well. Long looked at Maya for a second, "Since when did you start hanging with mediums Birdey?" He asked.

"How did you..."

"Your clothes mostly, oh and this." Long said pulling out Maya's necklace and handing it back to her. "Personally I thought you were a nun at first, but then saw you were eating burgers, and unless I'm mistaken most nuns can't eat anything that had to be killed, and second when I saw this I remembered the medium who was used in an investigation around sixteen years ago if I'm mistaken. That was your mother was it not?" Maya was astonished, but Phoenix only smiled.

"H..how?"

"Well, back then I was about, oh I don't know eight, and when the case was printed and the information that a medium was leaked, your mother's picture also shown, and you have some similar facial traits, the cheeks, the ears, especially eyes. Those make impressions on some people, me I just remeber alot of things." Long said smirking.

"Wow, you're good." Maya said.

"I better be, if not I wouldn't have the job I have now." Long said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a badge.

"Well, I see that you reached your dream of Detective Long." Phoenix said in a congratulatory tone.

"Yes, and you've been making a storm, I've been hearing of your near-death verdicts when you get your defendants off. But you disappoint me because of those Phoenix." Long said.

"What do you mean, he bust his butt every day to get those people off!" Maya exclaimed in an agitated tone.

"I know that, that's the problem, really it should take him very little time to get all the evidence to get those verdicts." Long said. Phoenix chuckled,

"Always the perfectionist Long, it is good to see you."

"Likewise Birdey, hey can we get to your office, we need to talk."

"Uh...Sure." Phoenix said.

"Can I come?" Maya asked. Long turned around,

"I don't see why you can't, I can't imagine Birdey leaving his girl alone."

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!!!!" Both yelled. Long chuckled,

"Whatever, if not now then soon." He said walking again leaving the two. The two stayed there for few seconds not looking at eachother. "Hey, I don't know how I'm supposed the get in if you guys are doing the denial thing?" Long yelled back to them. The two then ran off trying to catch up with him.

They were all then in the office and in Phoenix's office. All sitting, and drinking some coffee. Talking about old times. "Hey remember that time me and you got caught with weapons and teacher had us polish every weapon in the kwon?" Phoenix asked.

"Do I, I remember all the cuts we got from the blades." Long replied chuckling. Maya then got a confused look.

"Umm...Nick?" Maya asked. Phoenix looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Umm...How come you never told me about Long?" Maya asked.

"Probably the same reason he doesn't train anymore. He forgot." Long said taking a sip of his coffee.

"C'mon Long, I didn't forget, I have just been busy."

"Busy, and been attacked multiple times, those could've been prime times to train Birdey." Long said.

"How do you know about all that?" Phoenix asked.

"Detective Birdey, I read the reports and truthfully I think Sife would be upset as well."

"But helping the innocent is what he taught us, I think he would also be pleased." Long just looked away silent.

"You keep talking about this teacher, who is he?" Maya asked.

"He was mine and Long's martial arts teacher."

"Martial arts, you practice karate?" Maya asked,

"Heh, no to solid, we practiced Kung Fu, more fluid, less restriction." Phoenix replied. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. After pulling it out he opened it and shown a picture of a young Phoenix and Long with an old man, the same who had been killed. The two boys were wearing two cotton asian style shirts and black workout pants each holding a wooden weapon, Long a wooden Jian, and Phoenix a staff.

"That's our teacher, a great man, you would love to meet him. How is he Long?" Phoenix asked. Long took a minute before answering.

"...Birdey, there's a word you should put an emphasis on when you were describing Sifu." Long said.

"What one?"

"Was." Long said with a look of anger and despair in his eyes.

"What do you mean Long..?" Phoenix asked

"The reason I came here today...Birdey, Sifu's dead, he was murdered." Long said looking in Phoenix's eyes. Phoenix became greatly surprised by this.

"Wh, wha, how?"

"A jian, straight through his chest."

"Wait, are you sure?" Phoenix asked not believing what he's hearing.

"I know dead bodies Birdey, I see them alot, and I should know what weapon killed him."

"Why's that?" Maya asked.

"It was mine, my jian was found in Sifu's chest."

End of Chapter One.

Well guys, this is my first chapter. Hope y'all enjoy, and hope that the ensuing case will keep you all captivated enough to want to keep reading. Well that's it for now, say goodnight Gracie.

The Unseen Detective.


End file.
